Is It Love Or
by Shayne-Shayne
Summary: Kelly Kelly has her debut match with Candice Michelle and afterwards they both slowly start to realize that they both feel for each other more then just friends or so they think. Now the thing is, is it really love or just lust?
1. Chapter 1

It was her first day on Raw as she walked around back stage to find her dressing room. She was in her favorite low cut, light blue, tank top and a tight pair of jeans that complemented her figure. Her hair, as always, was curly and blond it was a bit messier then she normally kept it but she was in a rush this morning. She was carrying a brown bag that held all of her make up and her outfit for her match.

_It's probably all the way down in the back, typical for the new people. _She thought to her self, just as she passed a door with her name on it.

At first, she could not believe it; she just stood there and ran her finger over the letters of her name, Kelly Kelly. She slowly moved her hand away from the nameplate towards the bottom of the door until she found the doorknob. Still holding her eyes on her name, turned the knob, and walked in to her new dressing room. She looked around noticing there was a couch against the wall across from the door; a make-up table and even a small closet were on the wall to the right. The room was not that big, still bigger then she thought it would be. Noticing the door was still open she closed it before walking over to the couch and outing her bag on the side of it. There was also a bathroom, which she did not see when she entered the room. As the rest of the room, it was rather small and just had a toilet and the sink in it.

"Well I better get ready for my match tonight." She said quietly to herself with a smile. Kelly walked over to her make-up table after grabbing her bag near the couch, opening it, and dumping all her make-up out. She was just about finished color coordinating everything on her table when she jumped slightly due to a knock on her door.

_I wonder who that could be?_ She questioned in her head. She was somewhat surprised to have someone looking for her so soon. Kelly quickly jumped up, somewhat jogged over to the door. She opened it and saw another woman standing on the other side of the door. She was in her wrestling attire and her make-up was already on.

_Another diva? Oh joy, probably just here to lay out the rules for who's in charge. Typical. _

Kelly just stood looking at her, not to sure what to say when the other woman said something for her.

"Hello you must be Kelly Kelly, right?" Kelly could tell the other woman was not to sure what she was saying either.

"Yeah I am, you are?" Kelly asked slightly unsure of what the other women wanted from her.

"I'm Candice Michelle. You're tag team partner tonight." Candice smiled.

"Oh." This was all news to Kelly; she was focused too much on finding her room that she forgot to check the roster for who was going on for the night. Candice could tell that Kelly Kelly was confused and did not know what she was talking about. She smiled and shook her head.

"No one told you to check the roster did they?" Candice said finally after standing there for a few minutes letting Kelly think. Kelly nodded her head no and looked at her. "They didn't tell me to check it either when I first started." She smirked a bit when she thought back on her debut match. Kelly could tell that Candice had been in the business for a few years just by the way she carried herself and the ways she talked. It was then that Kelly noticed how beautiful Candice was, which she quickly pushed that thought out of her mind because she had to focus on her match tonight. "Here I'll show you where it is that way you will know what's going on from now on." Kelly Kelly nodded and noticed that Candice was already down the hallway a bit.

_She has defiantly been here for a few years._ Kelly quickly jogged again to catch up to Candice who was now half way down the hall. In a few seconds Kelly caught up to Candice and they walked down the rest of the hallway next to each other.

"So how long have you been here?" Kelly could not help but ask her after a while.

"About four years now." Candice replied with a smile. Kelly could tell she loved what she was doing, and she could tell that Candice would not want to be doing anything else. Finally, something they had in common. Kelly might look like she is not that strong but just wait until she gets in the ring. Both women stopped walking at the same time when Candice pointed to the roster. "You read it like this. Match one is R Truth vs. Sheldon Benjamin. Match two is our tag team of you and me vs. Melina and Mickie James, and so on." Candice pointed out where to get the information as she spoke. There was a sudden ring, like a cell phone. Candice jumped a little when she noticed it was her phone. After quickly pulling it out and reading something, she looked back up at Kelly.

"I have to go, see you in the ring." She winked at her and with that, she was gone before Kelly could even think of a response. Kelly then turned around and headed back towards her dressing room.

Kelly waited until after the opening of the show ended to start getting ready.

_I'll start with my make up. _She thought to herself as she found herself now at the table. She picked out the eyeliner, and blush she would be using for the night and moved them closer to her. She carefully put on her eyeliner and then the blush and looked back at the mirror.

_Good enough for now, not as if anyone can really see what make-up I have on anyway. _After getting all her make-up on she looked at her wrestling attire, it was tight light blue fitting pants and a light blue top that looked like she was wear half a bikini. She quickly squeezed in to it as she heard the first match ending. She slipped on the top, looked in the mirror one last time, and fixed her hair before turning around and exiting her room.

_Its show time!_


	2. Chapter 2

Kelly began to slowly walk down the hallway until she saw Candice standing there waiting for her, just as she promised. Kelly paused for only a moment before continuing to walk towards her tag team partner. She noticed Candice was in a different outfit then before. This one had a leopard print on a bikini like top and tight form fitting wrestling tights. She also had on an open robe like jacket with the same print on it. For some reason knowing Candice was down there waiting for her made Kelly Kelly walk faster, just to see her for a few more seconds then if she did not.

"Hey!" Candice said when Kelly was only a few yards away. She was smiling just like when she fist came to Kelly's room. Still as happy to, if not even more.

_She defiantly loves her job. _Kelly thought in her head. _Not like I don't._

"Hey." Kelly finally responded after finally standing next to Candice. "You seem pumped." She said it like a question more then a statement.

"Yeah, I love the adrenalin rush I get just before going out on stage!" Candice replied with a little jump.

_She's like a little kid that can't contain their excitement. Its somehow kind of cute… what am I thinking, got to focus, got to focus. _Kelly quickly pushed the thought out of her head; she did not want to mess up for two reasons. One it was her debut, and usually first impressions is what everyone thinks, especially in this kind of business and two she did not want to ruin Candice's reputation.

Kelly did not know how to respond to what Candice had said so she just nodded, and plus even if she knew what she wanted to say she would not have had time.

"Candice Michelle and Kelly Kelly right?" a man in black jeans and a t-shirt said.

_Stage hands? Technical crew?_ Kelly thought to herself. She was not sure which one he was but she knew that he defiantly was not a wrestler. Both of the women nodded to him as he talked into his walkie-talkie.

"Yeah they're both here." It was then that two other women walked over to where they were standing. One of them wore a top similar to Kelly's and Candice's but in pink. Her pants were also pink, but different then theirs because, they flared out at the bottom. Her hair was a light brown and only slightly wavy. The other woman was in a top similar to all the other women, which was red with a design in an almost gold like color. Her pants had the same colors with the same design down the legs. To top it off she had white furry boots over the pants. Her hair was black and just about as curly and wavy as Kelly Kelly's The same man, that asked Candice and Kelly Kelly their names, walked over to them.

"Melina and Mickie James?" He asked with his hand on his walkie-talkie. They both nodded before sending a glare to Candice and Kelly. The man talked on his walkie-talkie again as Candice shot a glare back at both of them, then leaned over to Kelly saying in a whisper.

"The one in red is Melina and the other one in pink is Mickie James. Don't worry about them, they are mostly all talk." Candice smiled after she said this. Kelly smiled back and nodded. Both women were interrupted by a different stagehand, this time it was a woman. She was dressed the same as the man before.

"Alright Candice you are on in three… two…one… go." The stage hand talked in the her walkie-talkie to cue the music and lights ad Candice winked at Kelly and walked out from behind the wall to the entrance ramp. Kelly could hear "What love is" was playing as her entrance music. Kelly could not see what Candice was doing for her entrance mainly because the whole audience would see her if she moved any closer the entranceway. She then herd the announcer introduce Candice as her walked down the ramp.

"From Milwaukee, Wisconsin, Candice Michelle!" Kelly Kelly then noticed the television above her head. She took a step forward and turned around so she could see it. Candice was now in front of the ring and gave everyone a high five as she passed by audience. Candice then quickly walked up the metal steps and walked to the middle of the edge of the ring, grabbing the ends of the open robe she had on and let her head fall slightly. When the lyrics got to "all eyes on me," she quickly pulled open her jacket revealing her bikini like top that she wore. She gently trusted her hips in and out a few times before actually entering the ring. Candice ran over to one corner and jumped up onto the second rope and every time the music said, "raise your hands up" she would pump her fists into the air. She would then hop off and run to the corner diagonal to the one she was previously at. It was then that her music faded.

The woman stage hand then turned to Kelly. "Kelly Kelly?" She stated it as a question.

_Of course they don't know my name, it is my first day._ Kelly thought to herself. She nodded to the woman.

"Alright you are on in one… two… three… go." Kelly panicked and stood there for a few seconds. She forgot what she was going to do. Once "Holla" came on, she knew it was now or never. She ran out from behind the wall on to the entrance ramp. The announcer then said.

"And her tag team partner, making her debut, from Jacksonville, Florida, Kelly Kelly!" Kelly slowly walked down the ramp and waved to the audience. She blew a few kisses to the audience and finally made it to the ring. She walked up the steps and ran her hand along the rope as she walked along the edge of the ring. Kelly kicked her left leg over the second rope and slowly bent over before swinging her right leg over as well. Kelly Kelly noticed Candice giving her the finger motion for her to come to her. Kelly walked over to her and Candice pulled Kelly close enough to whisper in her ear.

"Good job!" A smirk came a cross her face. "Do you trust me?" Kelly nodded back.

"Yeah. Why?" Kelly answered back. Candice shook her head.

"Just wondering." Candice finally said. The smirk slowly faded from her face. "So here's the game plan for the match…" Candice went over when she would be tagging her in and when, if needed, to interfere. They went over all this the whole time Melina and Mickie James made their entrances. When Kelly turned around, both Melina and Mickie James were in their corner with Melina in the ring. Candice nodded to her and hopped up into the ring. Kelly Kelly took her spot on the edge their corner and watched both women as the bell rang.


	3. Chapter 3

Kelly Kelly watched as Melina raised her hand to give Candice Michelle a high five before they actually started in the match. Candice looked at Melina slightly unsure of whether she should trust her or not.

_She's probably just trying for a cheap shot. _Candice thought to herself. Deciding to trust Melina, Candice gave her a high five. Melina smirked when Candice's hand touched her own, as she grabbed Candice's hand, pulling her closer to her, kicking her in the stomach. Kelly winced for her partner and thought to herself.

_Cheap shot, cheating bitch. _For some reason when Candice got hurt, Kelly became angry. She thought it might be because you should not start the match out that way, but could it possibly be something else? Kelly quickly put her attention back to the match. Now Candice and Melina were both in the corner of the ring and Candice had her legs rapped around Melina's neck as she bent backwards over the top rope. Melina, of course, tried to scream, but could not due Candice's move causing her lack of air.

_I can't breath right. Damn it I need to get out of Candice's hold. _Melina though to herself as an idea came into her head. She grabbed hold of her legs and forced them up after she moved her chin on to Candice's legs so she would not choke. After Melina was out, Candice was left there holding her self up in a handstand. Melina, noticing this, kicked Candice in the back letting Candice fall to the slightly padded ground below. Kelly found herself getting so mad that she was about to jump into the ring and beat Melina just for hurting her. She would have if Candice did not tell her not to do that.

_This was what she meant when she said 'don't let you emotions take control of your body'. _Kelly thought to herself after remembering when she and Candice talked before the match. It was one of the first things Candice mentioned. It was then that Melina jumped out of the ring and threw Candice, by the hair, into the side of the ring. Candice, out of instinct of course, held her head as she fell backwards back on the ground. Melina stood over her for a second, smirking before she grabbed Candice by her hair again, this time throwing her back into the ring. Melina dived back in under the bottom rope and continued what she started with Candice, who was still laying on the ground holding her head.

"Candice!" Kelly shouted over the screaming fans. She held her hand out for a tag to give Candice a break from the match. Candice looked up when she saw Kelly Kelly holding out her hand and started to crawl over to her. Their hands were only three inches away. Too bad for Candice that Melina was not really hurt yet as she grabbed Candice's legs and pulled her back away from Kelly.

_Damn it! _Kelly thought, feeling useless. She just watched as Melina pulled her back to the middle of the ring and started stomping on her back when she got there. Candice let out another scream and went to hold her back before Melina flipped her over for the count. Melina grabbed her leg as she laid on top of Candice. The referee dived on to the floor near Candice's head and slapped the mat.

"One!" the referee shouted before Candice got a shoulder up. Melina was pissed because she clearly thought that what she already did to Candice would be enough to finish the match. Melina stood up and dragged Candice up with her before throwing her into a corner of the ring. Melina was about six steps away from Candice as she ran, using her own body to ram into Candice's. Candice tried to stay standing but could not, falling to the ground with one hand on the top rope and the other holding in between her stomach and her chest. As Melina was now bragging about what she had just done, Candice slowly started to crawl over to Kelly again. Mickie James wanted to be tagged in knowing that Candice would be tagging out soon. It was a good distraction for Candice, at least for the moment. Candice slowly stood up now and was slowly making her way to Kelly, still holding on to where she got hurt the most, which was now her back since she stood up.

_Come on, come on, come on! _Kelly thought to herself, slightly jumping up and down as she held her hand out. They were two inches away when Melina noticed Candice was almost over to Kelly.

_Shit! _Melina thought to herself as she ran to Candice. As soon as Melina was only two steps away, Candice dropped down to her knees and pulled down the top rope.

_I hope this works. _Candice said to herself in her head. As she said that, Melina ran into the rope and flipped over it, she was now lying on the floor like Candice was not to long ago. Melina just laid there in pain rolling back and forth. Candice watched as it all happened and a smirk came across her face. _At least it worked. _

"Come on Candice!" Kelly yelled out to her tag team partner with her hand an inch away. Candice reached out and tagged Kelly in with a smile on her face. Kelly jumped down, picked up Melina by her hair for once, and threw her into the side of the ring. All the rage that had built up in Kelly Kelly was now coming out and directed to Melina. Kelly then threw Melina into the ring after picking her back up and slid back in under the bottom rope. Kelly stood up instantly after entering the ring and picked up Melina again, throwing her in a corner of the ring. Kelly quickly ran over to her and put her hands on the top rope. She thrusted her knee into Melina's stomach repeatedly until the referee pulled her away. Kelly moved away for only a second before she moved back over to Melina, who was holding on to the top ropes. Kelly picked up Melina's feet until she was parallel with the ground then slammed her onto the ring floor.

_Get up! I'm not done with you yet! _Kelly thought in her head. She waited until Melina slowly stood back up. She pulled her arm back and smacked Melina across the face so hard it knocked her back down to the ground. She rolled over in pain and held her cheek. Melina would not be getting up any time soon considering she almost go the wind knocked out of her.

"Pin her!" Candice yelled out to Kelly out of excitement. She nodded and dove down on top of Melina covering her for the count. The referee dove down and started counting, slamming his hand down on the mat.

"One! Two! Thr..." Melina got the shoulder up. However, was it before the referee hit his hand or after it? Kelly rolled off Melina and all four women looked at her, waiting for him to say the call. The referee stood up and held up three fingers as the bell rang again. Melina just laid there knowing that she has been beaten. Mickie James came into the ring and made sure Melina was alright.

_I did it! We won! _Kelly stood up and ran over to Candice who was now almost in the center of the ring. Candice hugged Kelly and out of nowhere placed a kiss on her lips. Kelly's eyes widened and looked at Candice unsure of why she had done that. With out arguing Kelly kissed her back. The kiss only lasted a few seconds but for both of them it felt like minuets. Candice blushed only slightly but Kelly's face on the other hand was completely red. The referee then walked over to the women and raised both of there hands, as the announcer spoke over the speakers.

"And the winners are Candice Michelle and her partner, Kelly Kelly!" Both of them began to exit the ring together as Melina was being checked on.

"Hey good job!" Candice said to Kelly. Before Kelly could respond, Candice opened her mouth again. "And sorry." Her head went down a little bit. They were about half way up the ramp before Kelly said anything. Its not that she was mad, just shocked. Shocked because the kiss came out of nowhere, and also because she like it a lot and could not help wanting more of it.

"It's okay, don't worry about it Candice." She finally responded. Both of them walked behind the wall at the top of the ramp and Candice took off quickly to her room both embarrassed and happy at the same time. "Candice, wait!" Kelly said, but Candice just kept on walking, leaving Kelly to walk back to her room alone and wonder what the kiss meant.


	4. Chapter 4

Kelly, still in slight shock, slowly made her way back to her dressing room in silence, wondering, and thinking about what had happened only ten minuets before.

_Why did she kiss me? _She thought. To Kelly what Candice did, did not make much sense to her at all, along with the way she was feeling. The way she got angry every time Candice got hurt during the match. _Can I possibly like her more then just a friend? But we only just met earlier today. _Kelly decided she would figure it out later when she could think clearer.

She finally made it back to her dressing room, this time she did not look at her nameplate before she went in. She quickly walked in and closed the door behind her after she flipped the lights on. She was not as exited as she was before the match, and she could not figure out why. Maybe it was because Candice felt bad about what she had done? Or was it because Kelly was afraid that she just might like Candice more then she actually knew? Only time would tell. Candice could have just been mixed up in the excitement of winning for all Kelly knew, considering both women do not know each other that well yet. Yet. That was another thing Kelly slightly worried about was when they actually started to get to know each other what would happen.

She looked around the room for a few seconds taking in everything again before she realized she still had her wrestling attire on. After letting out a small sigh she walked over to the rack with all her cloths on it and picked out the same light blue tank top and jeans that she wore when she arrived. After she got dressed and hung up her wrestling outfit Kelly went over to her make-up table and began packing up a few of her things that she needed for a quick stop at her hotel room. Kelly took one last scan around the room to make sure she had everything, when there was a knock at the door.

_Candice? _Her heartbeat sped up slightly when she thought it might be her. She became nervous and then the butterflies came. She took two breaths to try calming herself down a bit before answering the door, hoping it was her. After she opened the door and realized it was just one of the woman stagehand from earlier. She was relived but at the same time, her heart sank. The stagehand was looking at her clipboard when Kelly answered the door.

"Good job tonight! We want you to be here tomorrow for the next show." She said quickly still not looking up at her. Kelly nodded and with that, the stagehand turned around and left writing something down as she walked.

_Well she was rather friendly. _Kelly thought to herself sarcastically. To her it seemed like everyone that was not a wrester was never in a good mood for some reason. Kelly then turned and closed the door making another quick scan around the room to check again, mainly because she lost her train of thought. She let out another small sigh and hoped that she would not see Candice until tomorrow so she could think things threw. Kelly quickly grabbed her bag that she came in with and exited her room turning the lights out as her left.

_I just need a good nights rest and Ill think things threw tomorrow. Then I will talk to Candice about it then. _She thought to herself as she let out a small smile. It was then, that she noticed how tired she truly was. After hurrying down the hall towards the parking lot she heard footsteps behind her. Then a voice, not just any voice, a voice the Kelly slowly was starting to love hearing.

"Kelly wait up!" Kelly stopped dead in her tracks and slowly turned around knowing who it was.  
_Damn butterflies! _She thought as her heartbeat sped up once again. Candice already caught up to where she was and was now standing next to her, close but not to close.

"I'm sorry! Really I am I don't know what came over me back there." Candice quickly said somewhat out of breath.

_She must have been running to catch up with me. _

"It's okay really." Kelly replied quickly, maybe too quickly. Candice just looked down the way she did on the ramp during their exit.

_What's this feeling for? _Candice thought as both women stood there, silently. Neither of them knew what to say next.

_Great I just made things awkward. _Both of them thought. They both knew something was going to happen between them, but they were not sure what it might be yet.

"I have to go to my hotel room. Will I see you tomorrow?" Kelly said quietly breaking the silence. She really hoped she would be there tomorrow, it was then that Candice looked up at her.

"Yeah I will be here tomorrow too." Candice finally replied. Kelly stood them looking at Candice taking in everything about her. From the way her hair fell in her face, to the beautiful brown color of her eyes. "That kiss was… nothing though… okay?" Candice said after about a minute of silence again. Kelly knew she did not mean what she said and at that moment, she knew Candice liked it just as much as she did.

"Yeah," Kelly replied. "Nothing. Don't worry about it okay." Kelly wince slightly when she said that, knowing damn well that it did mean something, more then either of them could explain right now.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Candice said quietly. Kelly nodded and with that, both of them turned in the opposite directions and walked away. Kelly finally made it out of the building and the slightly chilled air hit her bare arms. She shivered slightly not being use to cold weather at all.

_Damn me being from Florida. _She thought letting out a small laugh. She made her way over the sidewalk and headed in the direction of her hotel. Luckily it was not to faraway from where she was now, maybe three blocks at the most. As she walked she looked at all the buildings and lights and how different people where here then in Jacksonville, Florida. It was so much more laid back in Florida, here, in New York everything was so much more rushed, at lest to her. Before she knew it, she was standing in front of the hotel. She hurried in and entered the elevator.

_Seventh floor. Room 712. _She said in her mind making sure she remembered and would not be wandering around forever trying to find her room. She pushed the button with the seven on it and the elevator started up to her floor. She quickly pressed the third floor also knowing that she would want to get something from the vending machine. The elevator was at the second floor then a few seconds passed bring it up to the third. Kelly stepped out and looked both ways trying to remember where it was. After noticing it was to her left, she quickly walked down towards it.

_Damn now I don't know what I want. _She looked at everything at lest twice before deciding on Oreos. She pressed E3 after entering seventy-five cents into the slot. The coil spun and the pack fell out. In one quick movement, Kelly bent down. picked it up and turned around walking back to the elevator. She hit the arrow pointing up and waited for the elevator to arrive. Ding. When the doors opened and Kelly came face to face with no one other then Candice. Kelly almost panicked not knowing that she would have another run in with Candice tonight.

"Hey." Candice said when Kelly entered.

"Hey." Kelly replied with a smile. She was actually happy to see her. Kelly walked in and stood next to Candice as they both waited for the doors to close. Kelly leaned over and hit the button for the seventh floor.

"So…" Candice said. Kelly looked over to her. Her hair looked the same as it did earlier, but now she was in jeans and a dark red color shirt was under her leather jacket.

"So…" Kelly replied.

_Great neither of us know what to say. _Kelly thought. It was then that Kelly had the sudden urge to kiss Candice. She did not know where it came from or why now of all places, but she knew that is what see wanted right now. Kelly bit her lower lip and looked over at Candice, who was actually doing the same thing.

"About the kiss…" Candice started.

"I know." Kelly cut her off as both of them leaned in to each other. Kelly stopped not sure of what Candice wanted until both of their lips were together. Both of them pulled the other one closer and the kiss grew bigger and deeper. Both women continued until the elevator reached the seventh floor. By then Candice had Kelly up against the wall and neither one of them wanted to stop. Kelly stopped for a moment and let out a slight moan before a gasp for air. She looked into Candice's eyes for a few seconds before looking away.

"Sorry…" She said as she headed out the doors. She left before Candice could say a word.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid. _Kelly thought repeatedly in her mind. She quickly walked down the hall to her room. After getting to her room, she dug in her pocket and pulled out her key opening the door. She slammed the door shut behind her, dropped her bag and walked over to her bed. Kelly threw herself onto the bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note:** Sorry this one took so long to upload I have been busy lately with exams and I recently have not been feeling well. This is a little bit different then the other chapters mainly because not a lot really happens but I wanted to post something soon. I will have the next part up tomorrow night. Hope you enjoy it!

She woke up on top of her sheets, still in her cloths from the previous day.

_Damn I was more tired then I thought I was. _Kelly just laid there allowing herself the time she needed to wake up. It was then that the Diva noticed the sunlight filling her hotel room. She rolled over, looking at the clock while at the same time hoping she was not running late again.

_Eight forty-seven, later then normal but at lest I am not late again. _She thought to her self as she rolled onto her back and looked up at the ceiling as her mind wondered back over the events of last night.

_Candice, I hardly know you, so why do I…_ Her thoughts ended there mainly because she did not want to finish them. Kelly laid there, with her eyes closed, still trying to wake up. After a few minutes of lying like that, she slowly sat up as her let her legs drop over the edge of the bed. She stood up only to fall back onto the bed behind her. Kelly tried again this time successful. She stood there for a few moments before slowly making her way over to the big sliding glass doors on the left side of her bed. She stepped out onto the balcony, looking down at the streets below. It was early but the streets were already crowded.

_New York is way different then Florida. _Kelly thought while she smiled to herself. It was when she looked down that she noticed she was still in her cloths from yesterday. She turned around and waked back inside towards her dresser. She opened the top draw and pulled out a pair of tight, form fitting, jeans and a bright pink t-shirt with 'Girl's Rock' written across it. She placed both of them on the bottom of her bed as she walked towards the bathroom to start the water. She noticed her cell phone was flashing.

_Message? _A smile slowly formed across her face as her hope raised.

_Maybe it is Candice…_ She flipped open the phone and say three text messages. The first was from her mom telling her good job in her match last night. The next one was the WWE telling her that she needs to be at the arena at seven that night. But the last one was from…

_Candice! _Just as her hoped, Candice messaged her. All it said was 'Sorry and I hope we can still become friends.'

_First, she kisses me and now all she wants is to be friends. What the fuck!_ Kelly could not decide what she felt so she threw her cell on her bed and turned heading back into the bathroom. She quickly pulled her shirt over her head and threw it to the ground, as she unclasped her bar and let that fall to the floor as well. She quickly unbuttoned her pants as one of her tears fell to the ground. Kelly did not even notice she was crying. She wiped her tears away and stepped out of her pants. She slid her underwear off and stepped out of it, into the shower. Kelly stood under the water and tried to make herself stop crying. She could not understand why or how Candice had such a control over her. She grabbed her shampoo and squeezed some into her hand. She put it in her hair and moved it around until the bubbles appeared. Kelly rinsed it out as she grabbed for her body wash. While the tears still poured down her face she squeezed it onto the wash cloth that the hotel provided for her.

_Why. Why and I crying over __**her**__ of all people. I don't even like girls…_ Kelly stopped in mid-thought. She did not know that she did not like girls for a fact, she just assumed. She quickly washed her self and rinsed off before turning off the water and stepping out of the shower. She pulled the white towel off the hook and rapped it around herself, before stepping in front of the mirror. Kelly wiped away the steam off the mirror and looked into it. She finally stopped crying, as she plugged in her hair dryer. All Kelly could think about was Candice. She quickly dried her hair and turned off the lights as she left the room. She walked over to the bed and dropped her towel, put on a clean pair of underwear all while picking up her jeans, and starting to put them on. Kelly walked over to her dresser again, pulled out a bra, and hooked it on by the time she walked back over to her bed. As she pulled her shirt over her head, she heard the beep of her phone.

_Another message? Who now? _She thought to herself as she reached for her phone on the other end of the bed. Her heart jumped up to her throat when she read the name. Candice. It was just a simple message that read:

'we need 2 talk. c me the Luna Café? txt me.' At first Kelly did not know what to do, when she found herself already sending a reply saying:

'in a hour good 4 u?' Kelly wanted to talk to her, she wanted to find out what these feelings really were, she had to, it was starting to drive her insane. Her emotions were all out of whack due to Candice and she wanted them fixed as soon as possible. She wanted to know if she liked her… or maybe if she actually loved her… Kelly was no longer sure of anything.

~---------------~

Meanwhile Candice paced around her hotel room already dressed in a pair of well fitting jeans that were tighter in some areas, and a deep blue t-shirt.

_Did she get my text message? Damn it what if she doesn't want to ever talk to me again, I mean I did kind of just kiss her with out asking… but then last night…when she kissed me… or…_ Candice sat down on the edge of her bed when her phone rang its tune that she set for her text messages. Her heart rate sped up when she read the name. Kelly. Candice quickly read the message and replied:

'yea c u then' As of now Candice was just as confused as Kelly was. She felt like she no longer had control over what was happening, over her emotions or actions. For once Candice did not know if Kelly would be just a one-night stand or something even more then that. The silence was broke when her phone beeped again. Kelly answered with just one word:

'okay.'

_At lest she's still talking to me. _Candice sighed and closed her phone before walking over to her closet and pulling out one of her sweatshirts. It was a dark red sweatshirt with a rose on the left side of the zipper. She zipped it half way up and walked over to the door where her shoes were located. She quickly slipped them on and hurried out the door, her destination the Luna Café. She wanted to get there early to plan what she would say to Kelly when she arrived.

~---------------~

Kelly could not decide which jacket she should wear when she went to meet Candice. Then again, she was not sure if it was a date or just a get together.

_Get a hold of yourself woman, all she said was 'we need to talk' not, 'hey lets meet here and then go fuck at my place!' _she was getting mad at herself for even thinking it was more then just a get together all they would probably end up doing is talking. She then quickly grabbed what ever was closer to her at the time, which happened to be her white Hollister sweatshirt she got a few months ago. Kelly quickly pulled it over her head and put her shoes on. She still had about forty minuets to kill before she had to meet Candice at the café.

_Now what to do while I wait. _She said as she sat down on her bed, turning on the television. After flipping threw the channels a few times, she decided to watch the news for a bit. She laid down and found her self dozing off and before she knew it she was asleep on her bed.

After about thirty minuets, Kelly woke up and looked at the clock.

"Shit," she jumped out of bed and hurried out of her room locking the door behind her. She now had ten minuets to walk over the café where Candice was already waiting for her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors' note: Once again, I am sorry I haven't posted this sooner! School has been insane lately but it is almost summer so get ready to hear a lot from me then! I am going to try to post a new chapter every week starting now. Anyway, here is chapter 6. Hope you enjoy it!**

It only took Candice fifteen minutes to walk over to the Luna Café from her room; for some reason she though it would have taken longer. When she walked in, she noticed it was not crowded, but it sure wasn't empty. There were people sitting at every other table, so she began to look for one where she could sit and wait for Kelly to arrive. Candice spotted one in the back corner of the room and started to make her way over to it. She quickly sat down and looked around just to take everything around her in. The café was a pretty laid-back place, no wonder everyone she talked to loved going to it. Candice was getting nervous now and she quickly checked her phone to see what time it was.

_Twenty minutes till she gets here. _Her heart skipped a beat when she thought about Kelly. Candice was confused. She would have never though that she might become fond of someone this quickly, especially with another woman. She sighed slightly and pushed the though that she might actually love her out of her head. She didn't want to think of that now. A waitress walked over to her giving her the distraction she needed.

"Can I get you anything?" The waitress said with a smile. Candice knew she needed something to wake her up since she never grabbed her coffee off the counter.

"Yes, coffee please." Candice smiled back. The waitress winked at her and went to fetch her order, leaving Candice to sit and ponder about what she was feeling. She glanced down at her watch.

_Well ten minutes. Maybe she wont show up? No no no. She said she would, so she will… right? _Candice became more nervous then she already was. The waitress came back with her coffee and said with the same smile as before.

"Just tell me if you need anything." And with that, she left Candice there alone, again. She just sat there quietly and sipped her coffee, waiting for Kelly.

~---------------~

Kelly, who was running late again, now had only five minutes to make a fifteen minute walk. Good thing was, she was almost there already. She was walking quickly, almost more of a jog then anything. The last thing she wanted was to be late to meet Candice. She knew they had to talk things out and figure things out, because she knew neither one of them knew what was going on and it scared both of them equally. Kelly knew that both of the kisses meant something, even though both of them said it didn't.

_Almost there! _Kelly saw the entrance to the café on the next block still with two minutes to spare.

~---------------~

Candice had finished her coffee as she waited for Kelly to show. She glanced down at her watch and saw that it was time for Kelly to arrive, and almost as if she was magic, she appeared in the entrance way. Candice's heartbeat sped up as she found herself watching her. She noticed Kelly did not see where she was and she stood up and made her way over to her.

"Kelly over here!" She wave as she walked over to her slowly. Candice could tell both of them were nervous and did not know what to say exactly. Kelly heard her voice, looked over to Candice, and made her way meeting her half way to the table where they would be sitting.

"Hey." Kelly said quietly. She was slightly out of breath, which Candice surprisingly found to be rather hot.

"Hey." Candice finally responded after she looked Kelly over. She couldn't help but be attracted to her. It was, different, to say at least, for both of them. Candice couldn't get over how beautiful Kelly looked and it seemed it was the same thing Kelly was thinking about her. "The table is over there." Candice finally said again after she fought with herself to take her eyes off Kelly.

"Alright." Kelly said back with a smirk as she followed Candice to the table. Her heartbeat, like Candice's, sped up. Candice was walking quicker then she normally would have. Candice quickly sat down as Kelly was still following her. Kelly took her seat in front of Candice and just played with the string on her sweatshirt. Both women sat across the table from each other, neither knowing what to say or do next. Kelly finally broke the silence.

"What did you want to talk about?" She asked even though she already knew what it was. It was something she knew they would both have to figure out before anything else, and especially before the match tonight. Candice's eyes fell off Kelly again. she didn't even notice she was looking at her again until then. She quickly gathered the words that she played over and over again in her mind.

"Well," She started. Candice was still unsure of how to put it. She looked down and continued to play with the cup of coffee in front of her. _Just come out and say it! Its not that hard! Just tell Kelly that you might like her more then a friend! _She screamed at herself in her mind. "Well." She tried to start again but couldn't.

"Well?" Kelly just really wanted to hear her say it. That maybe, just maybe, they both liked each other.

"Well, I think we need to figure out what is going on between us." Candice finally said after a pause. Her face was beet red and she could hear her heart beat in her head. Kelly looked down and took in what Candice just said. She knew she was right, there was something between them, but just what was it? "I think I mig..." the waitress came back after noticing Kelly had walked in.

"What can I get you?" She asked Kelly, who quietly said.

"Water, thank you." With that, the waitress turned on her heel and walked back toward the kitchen. Kelly looked back at Candice and gave her a small smile. "So, you think you… ?" She wanted her to finish the statement she started. Candice wished she didn't want her to, but she knew it had to be done. She sat there for a while thinking on how to say it. After a few seconds she finally spoke.

"I think I might like you." Right after she said it Candice took a sip of her coffee for an excuse to not answer Kelly if she were to say anything. Kelly knew she would say that but she wanted to hear it. Both woman looked away from each other and scanned the room trying to find something else to talk about. Nothing. They both knew there was nothing but tried anyway. During the awkward pause, the waitress came back out with a glass of water for Kelly.

"Let me know if you need anything else, sweetie." With a wink, she was gone again, leaving both of them in the awkward moment that was created. Only after taking a sip of her water, Kelly spoke.

"I think I might like you too." She looked down and played with the string on her sweatshirt again. She was not sure what was to happen now that both of them had said it. Candice was happy but at the same time shocked that Kelly liked her as well. To distract herself, Candice, began to play with the sugar packets on the table. She would build a sort of building and knock it down. She did the same thing over again until she decided to speak.

"So, what do we do?"

"I don't know." Kelly responded. Both women sat there in silence for a few minuets before either one spoke again. "I guess we should just wait and see?" Kelly said it more like a question then a statement. She wasn't sure what Candice would say to it, after all, they didn't know each other that well yet.

"Yeah, I guess that's all we can do right now." Candice said as she bit her lower lip, quickly looking back down on the table. She wanted to kiss her again. _Why am I so attracted to her? It seems like every time I see her, I want to kiss her. _Candice quickly pushed it out of her head and looked back up at Kelly, who was also biting her lower lip. It was then that both women knew that something was going to happen between them, it was impossible to fight it. Candice finished her coffee to distract herself again. After she was done, she looked back at Kelly. "You want to go walk around for a bit?" She knew there was a park down the street. Kelly was slightly startled when Candice spoke because it was so quiet. She quickly nodded.

"Sounds good to me." Kelly said as she slowly stood up. Candice quickly left a tip and money to pay for the two drinks. With that, both women got up and started toward the door exit.

~---------------~

After getting to the park entrance, they both made their way to the track. They were both finding themselves walking close to the other. Neither of them talked since they left the café, mainly because the both of them did not know what to say. It was now three and they had a few hours before they had to go get ready for the match tonight. Both of them seemed happier then they were before they both talked. There was a bench coming up and with out saying anything, both of them sat down next to each other. It was weird between them. They both knew to go the track and now the bench; it was almost as if they were somehow connected already. Kelly became brave and scooted close to Candice and slowly rested her head on her shoulder, slowly enough as if to almost ask for permission. Candice, like Kelly, blushed when she did this, it was just, unexpected. Candice smiled as she slowly moved her arm to be around Kelly, which made both of them blush even more. They stayed like that for a few minuets before Candice's phone rang.

_Damn it. Of course someone would call me now. _She didn't want to move, she liked being like this. "Sorry." She said quietly. With that, Kelly sat up a bit to allow Candice to get to her phone, which was in her jeans pocket. After digging around she finally pulled it out and flipped it open. "Hello?" It was the WWE saying that they needed her there at five instead of seven. "Yes…. Okay… I'll be there…bye" She then hung up and sighed. "They want us…" She was interrupted by Kelly's phone that was now ringing. Kelly slid it out of her pocket and answered it.

"Hello? Yes… I'll be there… thanks… bye." She got the same message as Candice did. "They want us there at…"

"Five instead of seven." Candice interrupted playfully with a smile. Kelly couldn't help but smile back at her. "I guess we should get going then?" She knew it would take both of them a while to get ready and what not. Candice knew she didn't want to leave though.

"Yeah I guess so." Kelly said. She sounded sad. She liked being around her. A lot. "I'll walk with you to the hotel." She said as she stood up from the bench.

"I have to pick something up first." Candice said quickly.

"Oh, okay. I'll see you in the locker room then I guess."

"Yeah." Candice moved over to Kelly and slowly pulled her into a hug. Kelly hugged her back and both of them stayed that way for a while. It felt right to them. "Alright I'll see you soon." Candice finally said slowly breaking the embrace.

"Alright see you soon." With that both women turned and walked in opposite directions, both biting their lower lips, wanting to kiss each other.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: Well this took me three days to write due to exam study. I hope everything makes sense! If anything is spelt wrong tell me because I only scanned it because I wanted to get it up tonight. **

She was only a half a block away form the hotel she was staying at as she began to think about what had happened only twenty minuets ago. Kelly wasn't sure if what she did was acceptable or not, at first she didn't even know that she did it, it just… happened. She had to admit, she liked it. A lot. Okay maybe more then a lot.

_You loved it and you know it! You just could not help yourself any longer! _She yelled at herself in her mind. She knew Candice did not mind, and she was pretty sure she enjoyed it as well. She just hoped Candice was okay with what was going on because, it felt so right, and she loved every second of it. Kelly now found herself already in the elevator back at her hotel. _Was I really in that deep of thought? No no no its just because I cant stop thinking about her! She's distracting, but in a good way. _The elevator rang when it reached her floor, the seventh floor. Kelly stepped out and started down the hall towards her room. She glanced at her watch as she walked and noticed she only had an hour and a half left to get ready.

"Well I better hurry and get ready to leave." She exclaimed quietly to herself. After reaching her room, it took her a minuet to remember where she had put her card. After finding it took her five times for the reader to take the card. By now she was almost cursing at it for not working. Kelly finally got into her room and laughed at herself as she headed into the bathroom.

~---------------~

Candice was still walking over to the store when she noticed she could not stop smiling. She was happy that Kelly feels the same way as she does. She decided that since she had told Kelly she ought to treat herself to something. Candice finally got to the store and headed right to the alcohol section. She browsed through the different types of beer and decided to go with Milwaukie's Best. She smiled to herself thinking about her hometown. She missed being there but she wouldn't trade being in the WWE for anything. Candice continued to browse when a thought popped into her head.

_I wonder if Kelly would want anything. I don't even know what she would drink. Beer? Vodka? Wine? _Candice decided to play it safe and just go with the pack of beer that she held in her hands. Once again, she couldn't stop smiling, she always got like this when she thought about Kelly. With beer in hand, she quickly made her way over to the check out line. After all, she only had an hour left until show time.

~---------------~

Kelly already started walking over to the arena so she would not be, for once, late. Plus, she wanted to get there early in case Candice showed up. She noticed more and more that she wanted to be around Candice a lot more then she thought she might ever have. Even if she just saw Candice for a minute that was still sixty seconds more then if she did not. Kelly noticed a big smile slowly creeping its way on to her face. She couldn't help it. The smile only grew bigger as she walked down the hallway to her dressing room. Kelly's eyes slowly fell on to her name that was bolted on her door. She quickly ran her hand over it like she did before, she still couldn't believe that she was now a professional wrestler. It was her dream since she was nine years old. Kelly quickly snapped back into reality, walked into her dressing room, and flipped on the lights. She slowly made her way over to the tiny "walk in closet" and decided on which wrestling attire she would be wearing for that night. She decided on a light green one that had dark green lines through out it making a similar pattern to tiger stripes. The section on the front of her thighs was cut out as well as the back, which was cut slightly higher then the front showing the bottom of her butt slightly. Below the cutouts on both sides of her thighs, there was a black outline of a woman, which resembled one you see on some trucks, both of them were facing in. On the bottom part of her pants leg there was another outline of a woman standing with her hands on her hips, both of them sparked with glitter. The pants had a black belt that had a few studs on it. The top was like that of a bikini. The bottom of the top also had the same belt like look to it and was the same light green and dark green strips. Kelly grabbed the outfit and walked into the bathroom after grabbing her black set of underwear. She quickly glanced at her phone to see what time it was.

"I got to hurry up only…"

~---------------~

"…Thirty minutes to go!" Candice muttered to herself as she just now entered the arenas backstage. She had the case of beer under her arm and a bag slung over her left shoulder. After making it past all the people gathered in the hallway she came to her dressing room. She quickly went in and locked the door. Candice set down the beer on the table and quickly went to her closet to pick out what she would be wearing tonight. Candice had too many different attires, but there was on that caught her eye; it was one of her newest ones. It was a gold like color with two parts cut out on the side of her thighs, one right above her knee and the other right above it. It was hemmed with black. They were shorter then the average pants, they stopped about four inches past her knee. There was an outline of a heart, in black, with the initials CM in it, in red, right above her vagina. From the heart, a red outline of wings went down her thighs. The same design was on the back right above her butt, the wings went down the back of her thighs. The top looked like a bikini style top from the front but it covered her shoulder blades to the middle of her back. After slipping into her new attire she quickly ran to the bathroom and fixed her make up. After a quick scan around the room, she looked at the clock. "Five minutes till show time." A smile found its way on her face, her next stop, to find Kelly.

~---------------~

Kelly, who was now pacing up and down the hall, was nervous about the upcoming show. She still did not want to mess anything up.

_Crap I forgot to see who's on tonight! _Kelly quickly turned around and jogged back down the hallway. She was about halfway there when she heard behind her.

"Hey Kelly wait up!" Kelly already knew who it was; it was a voice she grew to love. She turned around with the smile that never seemed to disappear. Kelly looked at her as Candice made her way towards her. _She looks amazing! Well, then again, she always does. _She took in everything she could about Candice's appearance. The way her hair fell and the way she walked and the way she acted like nothing could touch her.Next, Kelly could not help but look at the design on Candice's pants, or more so her crotch. She quickly looked back up and could have sworn Candice was smirking. _Well she's not fair!_

"Hey!" Kelly finally said with Candice now standing next to her. Kelly didn't notice before but Candice was a little taller then she was. Maybe only two inches or so. Not that much. It didn't matter to her it was just one more thing that she knew about Candice. Both women stood next to each other looking at the line up. Kelly pointed to the board. "Looks like we get to team up again. And we are going up against Mickie James and Melina again." Her smile grew bigger as she said this. Candice looked at her and nodded, also smiling more.

"We are the third match, awesome we can chill for a bit!" Candice seemed to calm down a little bit as she said this, almost as if she was happy about it. Kelly looked at her and smiled trying not to laugh. To Kelly the way she said it was cute. It was funny. Most people who knew Candice would say that she was very seductive and sexual, yet she was not like that at all when she was around Kelly. The reason being simply because she did not feel as if she needed to impress her in anyway, and she liked it like that. It was new to her. Candice suddenly got a smirk on her face. _I wonder what she would do if I... _With out finishing her thought she grabbed Kelly's hand and leaned her head on her shoulder as they looked at the rest of the line up. Kelly jumped slightly because it was so sudden. When she noticed what Candice was doing, she blushed. She noticed Candice was blushing slightly as well. Kelly smiled and let her fingers play with Candice's as she slightly leaned her head on hers. As they stood there, Candice read out the first two matches. First match was Brian Kendrick vs. Festus followed by Rey Mysterio vs. Kane.

"So what do you want to do while we wait?" Kelly asked as she turned so she was now facing Candice. They were still holding hands which made them both smile.

"I don't know. I guess we can wait and hang out in my room or yours. Up to you." Kelly nodded to Candice's reply. Both of them started walking down the hall still unsure of what room they were headed to. It was only a matter of seconds before they were in front of Candice's room.

"Lets just hang out in your room." Kelly finally said as she slightly bit her lower lip. _Why? Why do I always want to kiss her? _Kelly quickly pushed the thought out of her head as Candice nodded and opened her door. The room was similar to her own. Basic set up, couch, table, small bathroom and closet, and a TV. Candice closed the door and finally let go of Kelly's hand. Kelly smile slightly dropped when Candice did this. She liked being that close to her.

"Come and sit down." Candice said as she plopped down on the couch and pated next to her. Kelly quickly walked over and sat down next to her. Kelly's heart skipped a beat when she noticed how close they were. She might as well have been sitting on Candice's lap. Instinctively Kelly scooted over a little. Candice watched her and laughed slightly. "You don't have to move over." Candice said with a slight laugh in her voice. Kelly looked up at her and laughed slightly as well as she scooted back over near Candice. Both women just sat there and looked at each other. Kelly was the first one to bit her lower lip again, this made Candice smirk. They both knew they both wanted to kiss each other, neither one of them knew where to start. Kelly leaned in slightly not sure of how Candice would react. Both of them could feel it, the sexual tension in the room was high and still rising. Candice leaned in a little leaving only inches in between their lips. Kelly could now hear her heart beat in her head, and it was probably the fastest its ever been. Candice felt the butterflies trying to escape her stomach. Neither one of them has ever experienced anything like that before. Or at lest not to this extent.

_Now or never! _Kelly said in her head. She slowly leaned in until her lips were touching Candice's. It started slowly but they both soon couldn't hold back. Candice's tongue was now in Kelly's mouth and vise visa. Kelly leaned backwards making Candice crawl on top of her. The kiss grew deeper the longer they stayed in it. Candice slowly slid her hands up Kelly's legs making Kelly let out a small moan into Candice's mouth. They both could hear the first match ending, but neither one of them wanted to stop. Kelly ran her hands up and down Candice's back as she pulled her closer down to her. Candice found her hands on the inside of Kelly's thighs. Kelly was breathing deeper as each minute past. Candice slowly broke the kiss and gently bit Kelly's neck. Kelly let out a quiet moan and moved her hands to the back of Candice's neck. Candice was now getting out of breath when they both heard a knock at the door. In half a second, Candice was off Kelly and Kelly was sitting up fixing her hair. Candice quickly caught her breath and walked over to the door. It was one of the stagehands.

"Candice," she peered in. "Good your in here to. Both of you are up next. There was a change in the line up." Candice nodded and closed the door as Kelly got up and walked over to her. Candice smirked as she looked at Kelly's neck noticing a small mark.

"What?" Kelly asked innocently. Candice laughed and shook her head as she leaned in closer to Kelly and whispered in her ear.

"I guess I bit you a bit harder then I thought. I left a mark." Candice walked away smiling proudly. Kelly just stood there and watched her now knowing that she truly loved her. This was a feeling that she could get use to.

"Let's get ready for the match." Kelly finally responded. Both of them looked at each other for a few seconds before moving for the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who reviewed my story so far! To tell the truth I actually was not planning to actually write this until people started reading it, so thank you guys! Anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy. =]**

She could feel her heart racing as she and Candice waited backstage for two reasons. One, she was still all wound up because of what happened in the dressing room, and two, she always got nervous before a match. Candice glanced over at Kelly and smirked before fixing her hair to cover the mark that she had left. Kelly just looked back at her with a grin on her face. She couldn't help it when her grin turned into a smile. Kelly noticed that Candice now had the matching robe on over her outfit. The same heart and wings design was on the back slightly above her hips. Candice opened her mouth to say something but did not get the chance to say anything.

"You two ready?" One of the stagehands already had everything ready for them to walk out. A female stagehand noticed the mark on Kelly's neck and quickly pulled out a travel sized foundation kit.

"Tilt your head up a little." She said as she gently moved Kelly's chin up. She quickly dapped some of it on her neck and blended it in. Kelly was shocked at how fast she did it. After she left, Candice glanced at Kelly and nodded, almost saying it was covered and she could not see it. Kelly smiled as the stagehand came up to her.

"You're on first this time Kelly. You got ten seconds. Ten. Nine. Eight…" He continued to count down and with every second Kelly got more nervous. "Three. Two One. Go!" Kelly heard her music start and she bravely took a step out behind the wall.

"The following is a diva tag team contest scheduled for pin fall. From Jacksonville, Florida, Kelly Kelly!" Lillian Garcia said it more excited then the other night. Kelly slightly jogged down the ramp and gave people high fives as she did. The same smile that she had the other night was there. She loved being here, and sometimes it still seemed like a dream to her. She scanned the crowd and noticed some people had signs with her name on it. Her name. There was a permanent smile on her face after seeing that. After a she made her way to the ring, she jumped up on the ring apron and swung one leg over the second rope. She slowly bent down under the top rope then kicked her other leg over. The crowd seemed to like her already, which actually surprised Kelly a little. The also made it seem more of a dream to her. She already had a fan base started on only her second night. Kelly finally snapped back into reality when she heard Candice's music start over the speakers.

"And introducing her tag team partner, from Milwaukie, Wisconsin, Candice Michelle!" Candice ran out from behind the screen and shot her hand up in the air. You could tell just by looking at her that she would not want to be anywhere else. Kelly watched her as she made her way down the ramp and gave people high fives as she did. Kelly began to bounce a little to stay lose. Candice walked around to the other side of the ring and went up the stairs to the center of the apron. She quickly untied her robe and held both ends in opposite hands. When the cue in the music came she flung open the robe and thrusted her hips in and out several times before throwing her hand up and throwing her leg over the middle rope. She bent under the top rope and made her way over to where Kelly was standing. They both began talking about the strategies they should use during the match while Melina and Mickie James made their way down to the ring. Candice decided it would be best to end it rather quickly because she knew both Melina and Mickie weren't to happy with being showed up by a "rookie" and having Kelly get hurt was the last thing she wanted. Kelly agreed with her with a nod as she noticed both of the other women were already in their corner, neither one of them looking to happy to see her and Candice. Candice allowed Kelly to go first against Mickie James. Kelly never took her eyes off Mickie, not for a second. She never wrestled her but she knew she had some devastating moves just from watching a few of her matches.

"You guys ready?" The referee asked. Kelly and Mickie both nodded at the same time, neither one taking their eyes off the other. The ref motioned to sound the bell. Kelly automatically went to grab Mickie, who ducked down dogging her grab and grabbed Kelly around the waist from behind. Mickie quickly moved her arms around Kelly's neck, putting her into a headlock. She pulled Kelly with her as she ran over to the corner of the ring and placed her left foot on the middle rope then her right on the top. Kelly though quickly and pushed Mickie up causing her to flip off her back.

_Well that wasn't close! _Kelly thought quickly still keeping her eyes on Mickie. Kelly charged for a close line, which Mickie ducked down and also dogged. Mickie quickly kicked out Kelly's knee, causing Kelly to kneel down. It hurt a lot more then she thought it would, but not at first. Mickie bounced off the ropes and kicked Kelly in the stomach. This sent Kelly backwards, making the pain more noticeable in her knee. Mickie quickly covered her. The ref dived onto the ring floor.

"One. Two" Kelly got the shoulder up. It seemed as if Mickie and Melina both said to finish it quickly too. Kelly just got to her feet but Mickie was already over her. She quickly twisted Kelly's arm into an arm hold, dragged her over to her corner, and tagged Melina in. It was then that Candice felt very helpless. She hated seeing Kelly get hurt like she was. Melina put Kelly in another headlock and walked slightly over to Kelly's corner where Candice was. Candice reached out to try and be tagged in but Melina held Kelly only five inches away from Candice's hand, almost as if to taunt her. This just made Candice more pissed off then she already was. Melina smirked at Candice as she picked Kelly's head up by her hair and brought her back to the center of the ring. Melina then slightly tripped Kelly and slammed her head down into the ring floor. Kelly, who was now more then slightly dazed, was covered and the ref dived to the ground again.

"One. Two. Three." The ref stood up and called for the bell. He took Melina and Mickie's hands and raised them.

"And your winners Melina and Mickie James!" Lillian called from behind the ring barricade. Candice ducked under the top rope and ran out to Kelly who was still lying on the floor. She carefully picked up Kelly enough to have her lean on her lap. Melina and Mickie were already heading up the ramp still holding there hands up because they won. Candice shot them a glare and wished that looks could kill, because both of them would have been dead. She quickly turned her attention back to Kelly who was just now coming too.

"You okay?" Candice said softly. Kelly nodded knowing that her head was going to be hurting for a while. She slowly went to sit up finding that she was dizzy, very dizzy. Candice helped her to her feet and Kelly stumbled backwards. Kelly just looked at Candice who already grabbed Kelly's arm and put it behind her neck. Candice helped her out of the ring then moved back to the same position as before. Kelly found herself leaning on Candice a lot more then she thought she might have been. She was just glad that Candice was strong enough to hold her up. Both women started their way up the ramp when the crowd started cheering. Both women looked at each other and smiled. Candice knew that Kelly had a lot of potential and it was good that the audience already liked her. That seemed to be a trait of Kelly's people just seemed to like her once they meet her. She just had that type of personality. After they both made it backstage, the medics quickly surrounded Kelly. Candice, slightly unwillingly, let them take Kelly back to the medic room. Kelly squeezed her hand before letting go to assure her that everything was going to be okay. Candice smiled slightly when she did this and watched her until they turned the corner. She slowly turned around and headed back to her dressing room.

_She better be okay or I'm gonna have to kill Melina for that! _Thinking that slightly scared Candice because she never wanted to protect someone like she did with Kelly. It was different with her. She did not know how but it was. Candice walked into her room and flipped on the lights. After scanning the room to see where she placed her cloths she grabbed them and headed into the bathroom to change. She came out in the same pair of tight jeans and deep blue t-shirt. Candice walked over to her closet and hung up her wrestling attire before grabbing her dark red sweatshirt. She decided to pack up after she got back. Her next stop, to check on Kelly.

~---------------~

The medics quickly checked Kelly out. They checked her hearing, vision, and reaction speed. There was nothing wrong with Kelly and the medics decided to let her leave.

"Just take some Tylenol if your head is still hurting tomorrow." The female medic told her. Kelly just slightly nodded before leaving the room. She was not exactly in a talkative mood. She started her way back to her dressing room, keeping close to the wall incase she became to dizzy and needed to stop for a few seconds. Candice noticed Kelly waking towards her and slightly jogged over to her. She let Kelly lean on her again as she placed her arm behind her neck.

"Feeling any better?" Candice looked at the slightly shorter woman, hoping that she did. Kelly nodded slightly to her. Kelly was still very dizzy, worse than before. Candice helped Kelly to her room and placed her down on the couch. She quietly muttered something. "I'm going to kill Melina."

"What?" Kelly only heard one word of what Candice said. Melina.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Candice said with a slight smirk. Kelly knew she was up to something. A grin formed on Kelly's face as she noticed how childish Candice could act sometimes. It was cute.

"I'm gonna get changed." Kelly slowly stood up keeping her balance. Candice nodded and took a seat on the couch. Kelly grabbed her cloths and walked into the bathroom. She unbuckled the top of her wrestling attire and carefully slid it up over her head as she grabbed her bra and hooked it in the back. She pulled her pink t-shirt over her head and then started on her pants. As much as she loved wrestling, she still did not care much for the outfit that they had her wear. It was too tight. After all, it was skintight. She unbuckled the pants and carefully slid them down her legs as she grabbed her underwear and slid them up. It was then that she noticed she forgot her jeans on the couch. She opened the door to find Candice holding them up for her.

"Figured you would notice soon enough." Candice said looking in the opposite direction giving Kelly some privacy. Kelly grabbed them and smiled.

"Thanks." She said with the door already halfway shut. Candice went back over to the couth and sat down only for a few seconds before Kelly came back out fully dressed. Candice just sat there and looked at her. She was beautiful, especially after the match. They were both still somewhat sweaty which caused Kelly's hair to slightly stick to her forehead. Candice smiled and stood up walking over to Kelly.

"How's your head?" She said as she nodded to her. Kelly shrugged and said sarcastically.

"Its fine I mean I only got slammed." She smirked as a grin formed on Candice's face. She walked up to Kelly and hugged her before pulling back and kissing her forehead. This made both women blush and both of them fell silent.

"Let's get out of here." Candice finally said to break the silence. Kelly nodded in agreement to her. Candice turned to leave but Kelly grabbed her hand before she was out of reach, spinning her around. Both women were now biting their lower lips, both not wanting to make the first move. They both stayed that way for a few seconds, just standing there looking into each other's eyes. This time it was Kelly, who moved first. She gently pressed her lips against Candice's as Candice pulled her in closer. Kelly's arms found their way onto Candice's shoulders and behind her neck as Candice's found their way to Kelly's waist. The kiss grew deeper as Candice's tongue gently ran along Kelly's lower lip. Kelly let out a small moan as she allowed her tongue to play with Candice's. They could have continued this all night if Kelly didn't break it. She smirked and noticed that her heart was beating a lot faster then normal. She licked her lips and looked up at Candice who was doing the same thing as her.

"I'll see you tomorrow right?" Kelly asked quietly. She really hoped she would. She should, after all both divas were on the same brand. Candice nodded to Kelly who then smiled.

"I have to grab a few things from my room, I'll meet you tomorrow?" Kelly nodded to Candice. Both women started towards the door. Once out side of the room they went in opposite directions. One to the parking lot the other to her dressing room. Both still biting their lower lip wishing they stayed longer.

**If you want me to start another story go vote on my page! =] Thanks guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: This is a little shorter than normal because I really wanted to get something up for this story because I have been working on my second story, which you can also read here: ****.net/s/5124515/1/To_Tell_the_Truth**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoy the new chapter! =D**

Candice was almost finished packing up her things when she heard a knock on the door. She jumped slightly because everyone was either leaving or watching the match on one of the main monitors backstage. Candice slowly got to her feet and walked over to the door. As she opened it, her heart skipped a beat. It was Kelly.

"Hey I thought you left." She said with a smile. She was happy to see her but Kelly did not look to good. "You okay?" Candice asked before Kelly would say anything to her first comment. Kelly nodded slightly and quietly responded.

"Yeah, I just got really dizzy and decided it might be better if I walk back with you." It was true, but she also just wanted to be with her. Candice hugged her gently and kissed her forehead softly. Kelly blushed and smiled at her.

"You take a seat. I'll be ready in a few minuets." Candice said as she turned to finish her packing. Kelly took a seat on the couch and watched She noticed how neatly Candice folded everything and how neatly it was in her suitcase. A grin formed across her face. It seemed everything about Candice was either really cute or really sexy. She was never attracted to anyone like this before it was, different. Candice looked up at her and noticed she was watching her. "What?" She said with a smile almost laughing. Kelly blushed and looked away.

"Nothing." She smiled still looking away embarrassed. Candice smirked and stood up. She picked up her bag and put it next to the end of the couch. Their plane left for Tampa, Florida at one in the afternoon tomorrow. The whole roster still had the next day to pack but Candice always did it the day before so she would not have to worry about it. Candice held her hand out to Kelly.

"Let's get out of here. I don't know about you but I'm tired." She laughed slightly. Kelly smiled and nodded back to her. She was more then tired. She was exhausted and dizzy as hell. Kelly took her hand and Candice helped her up. Candice flipped the lights out and locked the door with one hand while the other was in Kelly's. Both women walked down the hallway side by side. Both with the smile that never seemed to disappear. Kelly slightly leaned on Candice at times, just to regain her balance. She hit a lot harder then she thought she did. They both made their way to the parking lot. It was weird. Both of them were already synced with each other. They knew which way the other was going to go and when they would stop or slow down. They were now only a block away from the hotel, still holding hands. Kelly would sometimes lean her head on Candice's shoulder. They no longer cared who saw them, everyone would find out eventually anyway. Both women were now walking into the hotel lobby, and into the elevator. Candice looked at Kelly, who looked slightly better. Candice pulled her closer to her and put her arm around Kelly's waist.

"Why don't you stay at my room tonight so I don't worry about you." Candice said in her ear with a smirk. Kelly turned just enough to see her.

"I don't want to cause you any..." Candice stopped her before she could finish.

"You won't. And I bet you don't have any medicine for your head do you?" She asked very sure of herself. Kelly sighed and nodded no. She knew she should have picked some up when they first entered town. "Alright now you have to come with me. Your head will be killing you in the morning if you don't take something." Candice said with a slight hint of worry in her voice. Kelly decided not to even try to argue with Candice, and the idea of sleeping with her sounded good to her. She nodded and finally responded.

"Alright. I'll need to grab my things in the morning then." Candice smiled and nodded to her as she pressed the eighth floor button. Kelly turned and faced her. "Hey Candice." This caused Candice to look down at her.

"Ye…" Kelly cut her off with a soft kiss. Candice blushed a lot this time, mainly because she was not expecting it.

"Thanks." Kelly said quietly as she looked slightly away. She noticed she was blushing as well.

"For what?" Candice looked confused; she was not sure what Kelly meant.

"Just for everything." She smiled as the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Both women walked out this time not holding hands. Kelly slightly followed Candice down the hall to her room.

"No problem." Candice finally responded to what Kelly has said in the elevator. This made both of them smile. Candice dug around in her pocket as she looked for her card. Kelly leaned up against the wall next to her door. Her headache was getting worse even though she acted as if she was fine. Candice knew that she was hurting, even through the acting. She has been slammed like that herself and knows damn well it does not feel good during and especially not afterwards. Candice finally found the card and slid it through the scanner as she turned the knob to open the door. She let Kelly in first and walked in closing the door behind herself. She flipped on the lights and Kelly noticed it was basically the same set up as her own hotel room.

"I'm going to get changed real quick." Candice headed into the bathroom but stopped half way there. "You need cloths don't you?" Kelly nodded. "Look in the drawer there. I think there's some sweats and a tank top and probably shorts. Pick what ever." She said with a smile as she continued her way into the bathroom. Kelly walked over to the dresser and opened it. As Candice said, there were sweat pants, a tank top and booty shorts. She grabbed the shorts and tank top out and waited for Candice to come out of the bathroom. Almost as if Candice knew she was waiting, she came out in a spaghetti strap tank top and boy shorts. Kelly could not help but stare. Candice was pretty all the time but seeing her in underwear and a tank top was different. Her body was perfect. Beyond perfect. Almost as if Candice knew she was staring she moved in front of Kelly and bent down a little, letting her tank top fall down a bit.

"Bathrooms all yours!" She said with a smirk. Her seductive side was still there, it just was not all the time with Kelly. Kelly smirked back at her as she walked over to the bathroom with the cloths in hand. Candice walked into the kitchen and grabbed some Tylenol for Kelly's head along with a glass of water. She placed it on the nightstand on the left side of the bed before she laid down on the right side of the bed. Kelly walked out of the bathroom in the shorts and tank top, now it was Candice's turn to stare. Candice propped herself on up her arm now lying on her side. Kelly smirked and walked over to the bed.

"Look at who's staring now!" Candice gave her a small playful glare before motioning over to the nightstand.

"Take that it will help with your head." Kelly walked over, picked up the two pills, and took a big sip of water. Candice flipped over onto her back as Kelly set down the glass and slid into the bed next to her. They stayed like that, with out touching each other for a few minuets. Candice moved her left arm up letting Kelly slid in right next to her, which she did. Kelly now had her head on Candice's should and her arm around her waist. Candice smiled when she did this. Both women found themselves slowly drifting off. Kelly was the first one to fall asleep. Candice just watched her sleep, thinking how cute she was. Candice was just about to fall asleep herself when Kelly said something very quietly.

"I love you Candice." Candice blushed when she heard what the younger woman has said. She smiled to herself and quietly said back before she too drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too."

**Alright! Hope you guys liked it! Once again if you haven't voted please do. I'm going to close it on Wednesday the 17****th****. And also, check out my new story here the link again:**

**.net/s/5124515/1/To_Tell_the_Truth**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: So I decided to write the next and last chapter in this story. O.o I know its kind of short but yeah. o.o Hope everyone has enjoyed reading it and I hope you will continue to read the stories I write from now on. =D I really had fun writing this and I will continue to write more I promise! =]**

She awoke to the smell of coffee. She patted to the right only to find Candice gone. Kelly rolled over and looked at the clock. Nine. She let out a small groan before slowly sitting up. Candice who was in the kitchen, now noticed that Kelly was up. She brought her more medicine and some coffee.

"Morning sleepy head." She said playfully. Kelly smiled at her as she sat up and Candice sat on the edge of the bed next to her. Kelly took the pills that Candice brought over and took a small sip of coffee. Candice smiled and went to walk back into the kitchen. Kelly quickly grabbed her hand, causing her to turn around and look at her. They both smiled before Kelly spoke.

"I-I meant it last night…" She said quietly. "When I said I love you." Candice sat back down next to her on the bed and smiled. She took Kelly's hand in her own and quietly responded back.

"I meant it too." Kelly gave her hand a squeeze and smile, happy that Candice heard her and knew what she was talking about and she would not have to explain it. She knew they would have to talk about it soon and figure out what they both wanted to do. Candice took the cup of coffee out of her hand and pulled Kelly out of bed. "Now go eat some breakfast and we will talk about it after okay." It was almost as if she read Kelly's mind. Candice gave her a little nudge towards the table where she already laid out food. There was cereal, toast, orange juice, milk, more coffee, and eggs. Kelly sat down at the table and had no idea where to start. She took a plate, served herself some eggs, and grabbed a piece of toast. She poor some more coffee and a glass of orange juice. Candice poured herself a bowl of Special K and added milk. They both ate in silence thinking of what to say afterwards. It only took them fifteen minuets to eat. Even after the fact they both still sat there in silence. Thinking.

"So what do we do?" Kelly finally broke the silence. She looked at Candice to see her response. She knew that she love Candice and was pretty sure that Candice loved her just as much back. She just needed to hear it confirmed. Candice looked up at her unsure how to put her feelings in words. She loved Kelly a lot, she knew that much. She just decided to be completely honest with her.

"Well it's up to you. I know I love you, but do you want to be with me?" Kelly was slightly surprised at how Candice came out with it. It was right to the point. That was so like her. Kelly smiled brightly at her and nodded her head.

"Yeah I do want to be with you." Candice smiled back at her and blushed slightly she could not help it. They were both relived that the other felt the same and that they were actually together now. Kelly looked around the table and finally said as she stood up. "I'll clean up." Candice looked at the clock they would have to get moving if they were going to make the plane. Candice stood up as well.

"I'll help." She said taking some of the plates. They both cleared the table and cleaned the dishes in under twenty minuets. In between them running back and forth they would steal kisses, blush and smile then continue cleaning. Candice brought the last of the dishes over and Kelly wiped off the table. She set the sponge down and walked over to Candice. She placed a kiss on her check and rapped her arms around her waist. Candice smiled at her and turned enough to place another kiss on Kelly's lips.

"I have to get my stuff out of my room still." Kelly said if a slight pout. Candice gave her a quick kiss again and motioned to the bed.

"I washed your cloths last night." She said quietly and Kelly kissed her again. "Get dressed and go grab your things I'll meet you in the lobby." Kelly kissed her again quickly and slowly let go of her. She quickly was dressed and headed out to her room. Kelly grabbed her card, which Candice replaced in her pocket. She slid it thought the scanner and opened her door. Kelly did not unpack a lot of stuff so it didn't take her long to throw the rest of it in her bag. She took one final scan around the room to make sure she had everything before she left. Kelly made her way to the elevator. Once inside she hit the first floor button and the elevator descended. When the doors opened, she saw Candice already waiting for her, which made her smile. Candice walked up to her and kisses her softly.

"Ready?" Kelly nodded and both women picked up their bags and headed outside. Candice waved down a taxi; this was not hard for her. All she had to do was lean forward a little and just about anyone would stop for her. The drive got out and put their bags in the truck. Kelly told him were they were headed and he started to drive. It only took a few minuets to get there. Candice asked the driver if he could wait because they only needed to grab something and they would be right out. He gladly said yes and both she and Kelly started through the parking lot to backstage. Kelly gave Candice a quick kiss before they both went separate ways to get the rest of their luggage. Kelly found her stuff already packed up and already knew who did it. She smiled and grabbed her bag. She met Candice half way up the hall and they walked out to the taxi together. They placed their bags on one side of the back seat. Kelly sat in the middle and Candice on the other side. They both very slowly slid their hands together and smiled when they found contact. The drive to the airport was about thirty minuets only leaving them fifteen minuets to check in and get on the plane. They both quickly grabbed their bags, swinging one on their shoulders and carrying the other. They both held hands as they walked to the check in line. Some people stared, some smiled. The divas that were already there looked shocked but Candice knew none of them would mind. Not like it would change anything, they were happy and that's all that mattered.

**End**

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed this story. =] Remember vote and check out my other story I am working on! Thanks for reading! **

**-Shayne**


End file.
